


Five Reasons We Knew Calzona Was Made For Each Other & Five + More 6 Sentence Fics

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 6 sentence fic, Calzona, Calzona Clickbait, F/F, MerAdd, Six Sentence Fics, maddison - Freeform, meddison, musings on a rewatch of season two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: 12. 5 Times Addison Forbes Montgomery wasn’t thinking about Meredith Grey and the one time that Meredith Grey wasn’t thinking about Addison Montgomery.11. 5 Times Addison Forbes Montgomery wants to call Meredith Grey after she’s left Seattle -  and the one time that Meredith Grey calls Addison Montgomery.10. 5 Reasons Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang are each other’s person and the number one reason they are soulmates.7, 8 & 9. 5 Times Teddy Altman was secretly pining over Cristina Yang, and the one time she almost confessed.6. 5 Reasons we knew Calzona were made for each other, and another because they’re just so damn cute together. Arizona/Callie.5. 5 Reasons Meredith Grey Would Top Addison Montgomery, and number one reason Addison wants her to.4. 5 Fantasies Addison has had about Izzie Stevens and the one that she’s made happen for real.3. 5 Times Derek knows that his wife had been cheating on him and the one time that finally makes him lose all hope. MerAdd.2. 5 Threesomes Mark Sloan wishes he’d had, and the one that he wishes he hadn’t.1. 5 times Alex catches Addison staring at a woman, and the one time he’s sure she’s a lesbian. MerAdd. Meddison.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan, Addison Montgomery/Isobel "Izzie" Stevens, Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey & Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 55
Kudos: 83





	1. Five times Alex catches Addison staring at a woman, and the one time he’s sure she’s a lesbian. MerAdd. Meddison.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollywood13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywood13/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [TheGuineaPigProphecy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuineaPigProphecy/gifts), [dirtxdxke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtxdxke/gifts), [RevolvingInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolvingInk/gifts), [becomeatwist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becomeatwist/gifts), [enplixon_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enplixon_em/gifts), [emlovesg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlovesg/gifts), [oceans_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_gay/gifts), [Emmm_mmme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmm_mmme/gifts), [SassyHBIC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHBIC/gifts), [EverybodyLovesEggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/gifts), [S_Vic36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Vic36/gifts), [SBWomenofMarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBWomenofMarvel/gifts), [NoahMayfair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahMayfair/gifts), [iambjo12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/gifts), [sfl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfl/gifts), [Mbufton12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbufton12/gifts), [Kikachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/gifts), [nikmood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/gifts), [gleek89maryjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek89maryjo/gifts), [forcepair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcepair/gifts), [User_lX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/User_lX/gifts), [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/gifts), [LanaRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaRogers/gifts), [BingeTheGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingeTheGay/gifts), [OldSalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSalt/gifts), [ashdorado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashdorado/gifts), [SomeoneWho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneWho/gifts), [Urmel0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urmel0/gifts), [notparticularly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notparticularly/gifts), [goldtintedskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtintedskies/gifts), [seattlerain879](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlerain879/gifts), [LadyNobleSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobleSong/gifts), [pastagoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastagoose/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [Kristin_Aubrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [makemelovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/gifts), [AussiRayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/gifts), [agentb81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentb81/gifts).
  * Inspired by [five sentences fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114635) by [lone_lilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly). 
  * Inspired by [Sounds of Seattle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493289) by [AFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey). 
  * Inspired by [Fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920085) by [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana). 
  * Inspired by [Bliss of Another Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732951) by [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie). 
  * Inspired by [you’re all that i really want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955807) by [makemelovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely). 



> Thanks so much for five sentences fic by lone_lilly. I read that one over and over.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex catches Addison staring, open-mouthed at Meredith Grey the first time she meets her in the hotel lobby. He wonders why Addison is looking at her and not at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the beginning ! Hope you like this writing style because I find it captivating.

  1. **_Five times Alex catches Addison staring at a woman, and the one time he’s sure she’s a lesbian. MerAdd. Meddison._**



  1. Alex catches Addison staring, open-mouthed at Meredith Grey the first time she meets her in the hospital lobby. He wonders why Addison is looking at _her_ and not at _him._
  2. Alex catches Addison staring at Meredith’s body the first time she’s on her service. He wonders why she’s torturing the scrawny little intern for when she has Derek back.
  3. Alex catches Addison staring at Meredith the day her mother is admitted to the hospital. He wonders why _she_ can console the sad girl when everyone else couldn't.
  4. Alex catches Addison staring at Meredith the day she almost died in an explosion. He wonders why she looks at her with such a wave of relief when they weren’t even friends. 
  5. Alex catches Addison staring at Meredith the day she almost drowned off the sound. He wonders why Addison can’t leave her side meanwhile Derek is walking away. 
  6. Alex catches Addison staring into Meredith’s eyes after the first time they slept together. He wonders why it took them so damn long for them to finally fall in love.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all, there's many more to go but I sure take requests.


	2. Five Threesomes Mark Sloan wishes he’d had, and the one that he wishes he hadn’t.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.Mark wishes he’d had a threesome with Addison and Derek when they’d offered him to let him join. He didn’t because he didn’t want Derek to think that he was also into Men. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all want to think about Mark's threesome fantasies.

  1. **_Five Threesomes Mark Sloan wishes he’d had, and the one that he wishes he hadn’t._**



  1. Mark wishes he’d had a threesome with Addison and Derek when they’d offered him to let him join. He didn’t because he didn’t want Derek to think that he was also into Men. 
  2. Mark wishes he’d had a threesome with Callie Torres and Erica Hahn when they couldn’t stop teasing about him. He didn’t because Callie was in love with Erica, then she left her.
  3. Mark wishes he’d had a threesome with Reed Adamson and Teddy Altman when she’d walked in on the two of them. He didn’t because Teddy walked away from him.
  4. Mark wishes he’d had a threesome with Arizona and Callie to make it up to her after he'd gotten Callie pregnant. He didn’t because obviously Arizona would never want to. 
  5. Mark wishes he’d had a threesome with Lexie and Julia because he couldn’t decide which one of them he was in love with. He didn’t because he died after he’d decided.
  6. Mark wishes he’d never had that threesome between Addison and Meredith after he’d died and gone to heaven. Because both of them left him and then married each other.



*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, the last one happened post-plane crash. I know that's sort of weird but the alternative was to do an A/U where he survived, and that seemed weirder.


	3. Five times Derek knows that his wife had been cheating on him and the one time that finally makes him lose all hope. MerAdd. Meddison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he knows is when he walks into his house in New York and he sees another man’s jacket on the floor; He knows now that when he goes into his bedroom, he’ll find out that not only is his wife cheating on him, but that she’s cheating on him with Mark, who happened to be his best friend - He walks in on them, And he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow I have a soft spot for fictional affairs, but only if they involve Meredith and Addison

  1. **_Five times Derek knows that his wife had been cheating on him and the one time that finally makes him lose all hope. MerAdd. Meddison._**



  1. The first time he knows is when he walks into his house in New York and he sees another man’s jacket on the floor; He knows now that when he goes into his bedroom, he’ll find out that not only is his wife cheating on him, but that she’s cheating on him with Mark, who happened to be his best friend - He walks in on them, And he walks away.
  2. The second time he knows is when she introduces herself to his girlfriend and says to her “Addison Shepherd, and you must be the woman who’s been screwing my husband”, and he sees a glint in both of their eyes before they run off together later.
  3. The third time he knows is when Addison comes home to the trailer and she looks all happy, yet guilty - He knows that her surgery finished at four, yet she’s not home until eight and he decides he should give her the benefit of the doubt, maybe this time.
  4. The fourth time he knows is when Addison kisses him and she tastes sickly sweet - almost like - Derek doesn’t even want to mention it. So he un-furrowed his brow and decided that he’ll blame it on whatever dessert Addison ordered at dinner, he guesses.
  5. The fifth time he knows he sees them stumbling out of an on-call room together, lips flushed, hair mussed, giggling as if they hadn’t already stumbled out of two supply closets earlier that morning with the same fucked-out-look he thought he knew so well.
  6. The last time Derek catches them right in the throes when he comes home to his trailer to see Addison’s legs spread out wide on his bed and Meredith’s tongue lapping eagerly at her core like they’d done this a million times. He loves them both, but he leaves them.



*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this one, I know sorry Derek but I'm happy for Addison and Meredith


	4. Five fantasies Addison has had about Izzie Stevens and the one that she’s made happen for real. Addison/Izzie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison fantasizes about kissing Izzie Stevens since the first time she sees her help laboring mom through her delivery. She’s never seen someone show such a rare gift for her specialty so early and secretly she’s always wondered what a woman’s lips would taste like on top of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by "Sounds of Seattle" by AFey, "Fingertips" by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana), "Bliss of Another Kind" by UbiquitousMixie .

  1. ****_\_****
    1. **_Five fantasies Addison has had about Izzie Stevens and the one that she’s made happen for real. Addison/Izzie._**

    1. Addison fantasizes about kissing Izzie Stevens since the first time she sees her help laboring mom through her delivery. She’s never seen someone show such a rare gift for her specialty so early and secretly she’s always wondered what a woman’s lips would taste like on top of her own.
    2. Addison fantasizes about making out with Izzie Stevens since she’s all sad and lonely when she finally leaves Derek and when she sees how nice Izzie Stevens is speaking with her patients like she really cares, she thinks she could use some comfort herself.
    3. Addison fantasizes about touching Izzie Stevens breasts when she learns from Alex Karev that she slept with him while a bomb was about to go off in the hospital. Idly, she wonders if the young ‘frat boy’ could ever really do it for someone as hot as Izzie.
    4. Addison fantasizes about taking Izzie’s top off when Mark Sloan breaks up with her and she thinks that she’s never, ever going to find love again. Izzie Stevens sees her crying in the supply closet and she gets tears stains all over her scrub top. 
    5. Addison fantasizes about sleeping with Izzie Stevens when she finds a discarded Bethany Whispers catalog on the floor of the Attendings lounge and she finally people have said she’s “Doctor Model”, and frankly, the idea of it really turns Addison on.
    6. Addison fantasizes about shaping up Izzie Stevens to be the finest surgeon on the delivery wing since she’d been through residency. She passes the torch to her without any regrets when she decides to leave Seattle before she ever touches Izzie for real.
****_  
  
_****

*




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I always respected that Addison never really tried that hard to date interns because she was actually a good teacher to all of them before she left.


	5. Five Reasons Meredith Grey Would Top Addison Montgomery, and number one reason Addison wants her to. MerAdd. Meddison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why? Addison asks as Meredith covers Addison’s neck with open-mouthed kisses. 
> 
> “You cheated on my McDreamy and so I’m going to break your heart”, Meredith says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the most inspired by five sentences fic, and is an inverse of that author's "Five Reasons Why Addison Would Top Meredith" which I think is exceptional.

  1. **_Five Reasons Meredith Grey Would Top Addison Montgomery, and number one reason Addison wants her to. MerAdd. Meddison._**



  1. Why? Addison asks as Meredith covers Addison’s neck with open-mouthed kisses. 



“You cheated on my McDreamy and so I’m going to break your heart”, Meredith says.

  1. Why? Addison asks, as Meredith takes Addison’s top off and plays with her breasts.



“You didn’t divorce him the first time you just let him take advantage” Meredith says.

  1. Why? Addison asks as Meredith sucks Addison’s nipple, hard, right into her mouth.



“You’re not getting any good sex with Derek, I know ‘cause you called me, not Finn.

  1. Why? Addison asks, as Meredith sticks her hand down her pants and Addison moans.



“When you call out my name instead of his, I feel like I’ve already won,” says Meredith

  1. Why? Addison asks as Meredith sucks her center so well that she’s screaming.



“You didn’t go back to him after you got a divorce, and I’m glad,” Meredith says.

  1. Why didn’t you break my heart? Addison asks as Meredith makes sweet love to her.



“Because you’re better than Derek, always have been and always will be” Meredith says.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really searching for more MerAdd prompts let me know!


	6. Five reasons we knew Calzona were made for each other, and another because they’re just so damn cute together. Arizona/Callie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Arizona kisses Callie, she’s pretty sure she saw stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you go, your Calzona !

  1. **_Five reasons we knew Calzona were made for each other, and another because they’re just so damn cute together. Arizona/Callie._**



  1. When Arizona kisses Callie, she’s pretty sure she saw stars.
  2. When Callie goes all “say anything” on Arizona’s date, she’s secretly pleased.
  3. When Arizona orders Callie a salad she hates, she’s so glad when she wants pizza next.
  4. When Callie tells her Dad she’s dating Arizona she couldn’t ever be more proud.
  5. When Arizona saves her from that car crash, she’s so glad she survived.
  6. When Callie says “I do” to Arizona, she’s sure she’s saying it forever. 



*

Prompts welcome, I'd write more of these if you want. Vote on your favorites. Comment below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading !


	7. Five times Teddy Altman was secretly pining over Cristina Yang, and the one time she almost confessed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7.Five times Teddy Altman was secretly pining over Cristina Yang, and the one time she almost confessed.  
> Teddy Altman meets Cristina Yang and is introduced to her as “the most promising Cardiothoracic surgical resident Seattle Grace Hospital has ever seen. She thinks Owen is lying, but that very day she performs an incredible save and she’s convinced. 
> 
> 8.Five times Cristina thinks she’d be better off dating Teddy Altman and the one time she almost tells her that.  
> The first time she sees Teddy save a kid with cardiac asthma from only listening to her heartbeat she’s in awe for ages. And she really cannot believe how humble Teddy had been from both watching her teach her things and from letting her learn with praise.
> 
> 9.Five ways that Teddy Altman and Cristina Yang lived happily ever after, and one way that Owen Hunt did with them.  
> Cristina shows up to Teddy and Owen’s ceremony unannounced just to object to the wedding. Teddy whisks her away to kiss her in the back room and she’s breathless when Teddy asks her if she’ll stay; she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bonus chapter, dedicated to those who already reviewed this.

**_7\. Five times Teddy Altman was secretly pining over Cristina Yang, and the one time she almost confessed._ **

  1. Teddy Altman meets Cristina Yang and is introduced to her as “the most promising Cardiothoracic surgical resident Seattle Grace Hospital has ever seen. She thinks Owen is lying, but that very day she performs an incredible save and she’s convinced. 
  2. Teddy Altman realizes that Owen Hunt is actually dating Cristina Yang and this confuses Teddy even more. She really should be jealous of Cristina for having taken the most magical man from her life, but all she can think of is how soft Cristina’s hair looks.
  3. Teddy Altman wants to strangle Cristina Yang when she finds out she saved a lung from being wasted and wants to promise it to a patient as the first ever American ex-vivo lung transplant. She says she doesn’t care for awards but she cares for Cristina’s opinion. 
  4. Teddy Altman almost hits Owen Hunt when she finds out he hurt Cristina’s neck. She seriously wants to hurt him when she learns he wants her to have a kid she doesn’t want. She thinks she wants Owen for herself and she keeps telling herself that.
  5. Teddy Altman is terrified when Cristina Yang doesn’t drop the scalpel during the shooting at Seattle Grace Mercy West. She tells Owen “it’s ok to choose” so that he can protect her which she will never admit. She never gives up on her when she gets PTSD after.
  6. When Teddy Altman hears from Cristina that her husband Henry has died she cracks in two and asks her to tell her about it for days. All she wants is for Cristina to hold her, to tell her it’s alright. When Cristina divorces Owen Hunt she wants to call her. She doesn’t.



  
  
  


**_8\. Five times Cristina thinks she’d be better off dating Teddy Altman and the one time she almost tells her that._ **

  1. The first time she sees Teddy save a kid with cardiac asthma from only listening to her heartbeat she’s in awe for ages. And she really cannot believe how humble Teddy had been from both watching her teach her things and from letting her learn with praise.
  2. The time that Teddy tells her she can scrub in for a week she’s feeling more alive than she has been since Burke left her. Only Teddy doesn’t tear pieces of her soul and Teddy would never force her to lie to protect her. She says to herself it’s for Owen she’s here.
  3. The time Teddy pages her and Owen makes her ignore it she considers dumping him on principle and kissing Teddy just to prove a point. But she doesn’t because first of all, she’s not gay, right. And second of all she’s not so sure Teddy Altman is, either. 
  4. The time she offers to trade Owen for Teddy she lies and tells her it was just for surgery and just in the heat of the moment. Only she knows somewhere inside her she’s doing it for Teddy, because Teddy wants Owen and Owen would make Teddy really happy.
  5. The time Teddy asks for her to fight for her when she’s about to be replaced she wants to scream and kick Owen when she learns he didn’t fight for her. She yells about losing a teacher, reassures Teddy she’s asked for her but she’s never truly said why. Ever.
  6. When she finally leaves Owen for Zurich she considers visiting Teddy in Germany. They’re practically in the same time zone now and it would be so easy to make a meaningful trip, for a conference or a hospital tour. She books flights there, then cancels.



  
  
  


**_9\. Five ways that Teddy Altman and Cristina Yang lived happily ever after, and one way that Owen Hunt did with them._ **

  1. Cristina shows up to Teddy and Owen’s ceremony unannounced just to object to the wedding. Teddy whisks her away to kiss her in the back room and she’s breathless when Teddy asks her if she’ll stay; she does.
  2. Teddy takes care of all of the packing and shipping Cristina’s personal belongings from Switzerland and negotiates with them to let her buy back her shares of Grey-Sloan Memorial and restore her board seat.
  3. Cristina even volunteers to work _under_ Teddy and Maggie so she can focus all of her time and research on her 3-D printed hearts. When she wins her first Catherine Fox award it’s Teddy she takes to the ceremony.
  4. Teddy never makes Cristina take care of Allison more than she wants to, but the baby is growing on Cristina and so she decides she’ll move in with Teddy anyhow. Teddy cries when Allison calls Cristina “mama”.
  5. The day Cristina and Teddy get married the sun is shining in Seattle and she can’t believe they both have made it this far together. They say their vows without ever looking back and Teddy wonders why she doubted Cristina liked ladies at all.
  6. When Teddy finally gets her dream home built, designed for just her by Cristina she’s delighted by the open concept kitchen, living and nursery. But Cristina is most proud of the fire pole she’d had installed for when Owen comes over to play with his kids with them.



***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any more crack ships you wanna add?


	8. Five Reasons Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang are each other’s person and the number one reason they are soulmates. Mertina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey makes her first friend the day she started working at Seattle Grace Hospital. Cristina helped her solve an enormous brain aneurysm on Katie Bryce’s brain and she ended up scrubbing in with Derek on her first-ever surgery. Cristina could have stopped talking to her altogether when she broke their deal, but she didn’t; she stayed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to another. Because I just love the twisted sisters and I miss Cristina so much.

_**10\. Five Reasons Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang are each other’s person and the number one reason they are soulmates. Mertina.** _

  1. Meredith Grey makes her first friend the day she started working at Seattle Grace Hospital. Cristina helped her solve an enormous brain aneurysm on Katie Bryce’s brain and she ended up scrubbing in with Derek on her first-ever surgery. Cristina could have stopped talking to her altogether when she broke their deal, but she didn’t; she stayed. 
  2. Cristina Yang makes Meredith Grey go into work on the day she thought she was going to die. She stood by her in the O.R where a bomb could be going off any minute and she helped her get cleaned up after the inevitable explosion. Cristina beats herself up for weeks following this incident because she thinks it’s her fault. Meredith tells her it isn’t.
  3. Meredith Grey was not the first person to know about Cristina Yang’s engagement with Preston Burke, but she was the first person that Cristina Yang _wanted_ to tell. When Cristina didn't want to wear the ring she agreed. When Cristina was getting cold feet she stood by her side. And when she needed someone to call it all off, Meredith did.
  4. Cristina Yang held Meredith in her arms the day Derek Shepherd got shot on the hospital overpass. She hides her from the shooter’s aim and covers up her screams. Cristina operates on Derek with a gun live to her head without stopping and she yells when Meredith offers herself up instead of him. Meredith saves Owen Hunt, in return.
  5. Meredith Grey holds Cristina Yang’s hand as the sky is falling out from underneath them. When they wake up, Meredith helps Cristina find her shoe while she saves Derek from bleeding out. Cristina tries to save Lexie Grey and helps Meredith through the tears when she couldn’t. They can’t start a fire or find any food, so they share gum instead.
  6. Cristina flies down from Zurich the day Derek Shepherd gets hit by a semi while driving to the airport. She helps Meredith organize the funeral and survive the inevitable falling out she has with Amelia, Derek’s sister. When Meredith asks Cristina if she’s going back to Switzerland to her research and her hospital she says yes. But she never does.



*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all, let me know any requests !


	9. 11. Five Times Addison Forbes Montgomery wants to call Meredith Grey after she’s left Seattle -  and the one time that Meredith Grey calls Addison Montgomery. MerAdd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison wants to call Meredith when she could finally call Henry Montgomery her own. It was the happiest day of her life so far and she knew that Meredith has an adopted child of her own. She thinks that maybe it would be strange to talk about Meredith’s child with her ex-husband. But she also wants to call as she’s happy they’re mothers. She doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new MerAdd update to these 6 sentence fics. Enjoy!

**_11\. Five Times Addison Forbes Montgomery wants to call Meredith Grey after she’s left Seattle - and the one time that Meredith Grey calls Addison Montgomery. MerAdd._ **

  
  


  * _Addison wants to call Meredith_ when she could finally call Henry Montgomery her own. It was the happiest day of her life so far and she knew that Meredith has an adopted child of her own. She thinks that maybe it would be strange to talk about Meredith’s child with her ex-husband. But she also wants to call as she’s happy they’re mothers. _She doesn’t._



  * _Addison wants to call Meredith_ when she finally gets married to Jake Riley. She wonders if it’s some weird and self-destructive quality that makes her want to prove to this Grey woman that she could be happy and find a new husband after Derek. She had just had the happiest day of her life, and she still wants to call Grey to let her know. _She doesn’t._



  * _Addison wants to call Meredith_ when she hears from Carolyn Shepherd that Derek Shepherd had died. She knew that Derek’s mom had never been a fan of her, really but she appreciated the phone call anyhow and she promised her that she’d call Amelia later. She wanted to call Meredith Grey as well, to see how she was doing. _She doesn’t._



  * _Addison wants to call Meredith_ when she’s won the Harper Avery Award, and then again once it was renamed the Catherine Fox Award. She wants to congratulate Meredith for all the work that she has accomplished and to tell her how fine a surgeon she has become. She wants to say how proud she is that her student is now great. _She doesn’t._



  * _Addison wants to call Meredith_ when Alex Karev asks her to write a letter to support Meredith Grey in getting her medical license back. It makes her think of all they had overcome together about their past with Derek, as doctors, and as mothers. It makes her want to tell her of all the ways her ex knew to pick such wonderful women. _She doesn’t._



  *   
_Meredith wants to call Addison_ when she learns her husband Jake Riley has died. She wants to soothe her through the pain she remembers having gone through when _her_ husband died. She half expects a call from Addie, but a call from her never comes. She hasn’t stopped thinking about Addison since her letter - And then finally, _Meredith calls._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening dear friends !
> 
> A quick update let me know any requests you have for more.
> 
> @bobbiejelly


	10. 12. Five Times Addison Forbes Montgomery wasn’t thinking about Meredith Grey, and the one time that Meredith Grey wasn’t thinking about Addison Montgomery. MerAdd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Five Times Addison Forbes Montgomery wasn’t thinking about Meredith Grey, and the one time that Meredith Grey wasn’t thinking about Addison Montgomery. MerAdd.

  
  


* * *

####  [ **Five Reasons We Knew Calzona Was Made For Each Other & Five + More 6 Sentence Fics** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515210)

* * *

  
  
  


  1. **_Five Times Addison Forbes Montgomery wasn’t thinking about Meredith Grey and the one time that Meredith Grey wasn’t thinking about Addison Montgomery. MerAdd._**



  
  


  * _Addison wasn’t thinking about Meredith_ when she met her in the hotel lobby and couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful blonde woman who stole her soon to be ex-husband’s heart. Addison wasn’t thinking she was more of a catch than she’d ever give him credit for...



  * _Addison wasn’t thinking about Meredith_ when she was on her service during Addison’s first day of work at her own request. Addison wasn’t thinking about how much time she could spend with her just to annoy Derek and keep her for herself in the surgeries...



  * _Addison wasn’t thinking about Meredith_ when she was having a hard day and Meredith happened to be there for her to give her a hug in surprise when she’d seen her for the first time since ever leaving Seattle, and then when Meredith said to her, “are you leaving already?”



  * _Addison wasn’t thinking about Meredith_ when she was the only person she wanted to see when Archer Montgomery could be dying. Addison wasn’t thinking about how she was relieved to see the caring and empathetic familiar face at his bedside and for her...



  * _Addison wasn’t thinking about Meredith_ when she came back the last time to deliver Callie Torres’ and Arizona Robbins’ baby and save her best friend. Addison wasn’t planning to finally tell her before she chickened out and flew home and cried again...



  * _Meredith wasn’t thinking about Addison_ when Addie interrupted her dinner date with Derek Shepherd to profess her love to her. But Mer certainly was for every minute after Mer left him for her, and ran away with her ex-boyfriend’s ex-wife for happily ever after, amen.



* * *

  
  


*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

  
  


_Author’s Note:_

This one is dedicated to **LordOfLezzies on Ao3,** as a prompt from the comment on “You Know I Know The Feeling…”, as follows:

_I was on Tumblr and saw a shot of Addie eating a salad in PP and I keep laughing, her face just looks so "Why did I think this would taste good" she'd probably rather be eating Mer or potato chips but that's not the point!_

_Haha probably having unhealthy thoughts about Meredith, cuz she's definitely not thinking "ooh yummy salad" It's gonna be a while on the story I haven't even covered half of the outline yet_

So thanks for that, inspiration comes from many places, but mostly from in the COMMENTS!

  
  


* * *

_Thanks for reading, all. I hope you leave a note and maybe even a prompt for me :D._

_Here are 5 other recent stories to keep you occupied:_

####  [ _You Know, I Know The Feeling..._ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169579)

####  [ _Soothe_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

####  [ _Leaves From The Vine_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182968)

####  [ _Falling Apart, Barely Breathing_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

####  [ _McCravings_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077548)

  
  


_And one recent series:_

[ Gay's Anatomy ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253)

  
  


* * *

_Have a great one,_

_Bobbiejelly_

####  [ _bobbiejelly_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	11. Five Sex Positions Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey tried together as they date each other, and the one they both liked most of all. MerAdd. Rated E for Explicit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sex Positions Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey tried together as they date each other, and the one they both liked most of all. MerAdd. Rated E for Explicit.

_Author's Note:_

Have been wanting to write this shameless meddison smut for a while now, finally got around to it. Enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments. If you don't like the girl on girl or sexual writing, now is probably a great time to stop reading, and I totally respect you for that.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

_**Five Sex Positions Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey tried together as they date each other, and the one they both liked most of all. MerAdd. Rated E for Explicit.** _

They do it in 'missionary' their first time, (lesbian missionary) if you can even call it that. Either way, it involves Addison Montgomery on her back on the bed of her hotel room and Meredith Grey on top of her. Meredith's thighs are straddling one of Addison's legs as she has one of her hands on Addison's hips and the other is inside of her as Addison's hand is inside of Meredith.

They do it in 'reverse cowgirl' the second time, with Addison on top of Meredith, while they are in an on-call room. They don't have forever to get away from work, so Addison works quickly, grinding her hips down on Meredith so she can feel her at her center. Meredith is already begging for it, so Addison plunges her fingers into Meredith's pants to her clit. Meredith does the same for Addie.

They do it 'doggy style' the third time that they do it. This time they are in Mer's house while her roommates are away. Addison kneels with her hands holding Meredith's bedpost as Meredith plunges three fingers into Addison's dripping vagina. She comes hard over her hand, and Addison flips them so she can tuck three fingers into Meredith. Meredith screams out her name.

They do it 'spooning position' the fourth time. This time Meredith is holding her girlfriend and is taking her from behind. They are sneaking out of a friend's bachelor party because they can't help but fool around. Meredith is cupping Addison at her groin and covering her mouth a bit as she keeps moaning for more. This time Addison screams for Meredith, and then they switch it up.

They do it wearing each other's legs as a necklace the fifth time, with Meredith's legs wrapped around Addison's shoulders and held together by her calves. Meredith gasps when she feels Addison's tongue suck on her and inside of her. She doesn't last long at all because her pleasure is just so damn intense. She eats Addison out on her knees, and the ecstasy is unimaginable.

That sixth time was in someone else's office, Meredith doesn't have an office, and Addison's office is currently occupied. So they stumble into the nearest office and do it on the desk. Meredith mounts Addison with her face in Addison's hot core. Addison sucks her off from beneath her as she gropes her girlfriend's ass. They hear a voice but they don't care. They finish with a yell.

As it turns out, it's the owner of the said office, who's asking them to get out as soon as they can.

They turn around to see their mutual ex, Derek Christopher Shepherd, really surprised at them.

They decide that it was worth it and that they have no favorite position after all for all the sex.

For Meredith Grey and Addison Forbes Montgomery, the 69 was the best sex they ever had.

* * *

It wasn't a position, in particular, that mattered; it was the 'doing it' on Derek's desk that got them off the most.

* * *

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

******* END OF THIS NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

_ Author’s Note: _

This one is for LordOfLezzies, who wrote a better version of ‘MerAdd doing it on Derek’s desk’ than I ever could do justice. Go check it out sometime, and have a good one!

And if you do want to read what's new from me, today, check out  [ **Out Of The Dark** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528218/chapters/56429596) and  [**Second** **Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160/chapters/58510657) and  [ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480/chapters/56169448) as well as  [ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004/chapters/57840982) and  [ **A Seattle Grace Mercy West Post Plane Crash Swinger's Party** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604244/chapters/56643277) was also updated really recently. And also a brand-new MerAdd two-shot,  [ **Pillow Talk Buzzkill** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328693) **.**

Happy reading to you, yours, truly, and much love, send me a prompt request for MerAdd if you want, and I'll try to do my best for you if I can for you, from:

###  _ bobbiejelly _

###  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, this is just a funny anecdote of 'How Derek Found Out'.
> 
> Personally, I think MerAdd would rather have sex just for each other and not to be caught by their ex-Derek. 
> 
> But who knows, maybe they're really kinky for all that...


	12. Five names that Meredith considers before finally naming her McDog, as “Doc”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five names that Meredith considers before finally naming her McDog, as “Doc”.

**_Five names that Meredith considers, before finally naming her McDog, as “Doc”._ **

Meredith considers “Spot” because the dog did have a spot under his ear. It’s a very cute spot, but Meredith decides that “Spot” is just too cliche and she will not be a cliche of a pet owner.

Meredith considers “Tangle” because the dog’s hair tangles a little even at the tip of the tail, but Meredith realizes she might yell in anger when she’s bushing him and she doesn’t want that.

Meredith considers “Gold” because the dog has lovely golden fur. The problem, Meredith realizes, is that Izzie also has golden hair and she doesn’t want any ambiguity about them.

Meredith considers “Rex” because George likes that name, but then George confesses he already had a dog named “Rex” as a child, and Meredith doesn't want to replace him for George.

Meredith considers “Doctor Dog,” after she calls Cristina in a crisis and says that she needs a good name for her dog, and fast- because they won’t release him to her without one listed.

  
_“Doc”_ ended up being the shorter version of Cristina’s suggestion of “Doctor Dog” because she figured the latter would get too long.  _ But of course, everyone just calls him “McDog,” anyhow. _

* * *

If you'd like to read more about fanfictional dogs, feel free to check out this story over here:

####  [101 McDalmatians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442180)

Thanks!

####  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	13. Five photographs that Meredith & Addison cherish together. Fluff. Rated T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five photographs that Meredith & Addison cherish together. Fluff. Rated T.

_**Five photographs that Meredith & Addison cherish together. Fluff. Rated T.** _

  1. Meredith & Addison cherish the photo from their first date; they had seen each other in secret, at a nice restaurant, and Meredith had kissed Addison under the streetlight.
  2. Meredith & Addison cherish the photo from when they adopt a dog together, with Addison laughing, making sure she never squats in the woods while walking their pet.
  3. Meredith & Addison cherish the photo captured at the moment they said “I do” at their wedding. It was taken by Alex Karev, who had been rooting for them the whole time.
  4. Meredith & Addison cherish the photo from the ultrasound when they are pregnant with their first child together. Each time they have another child, the photo is just as special.
  5. Meredith & Addison cherish the photo their daughter took of their son on his first day of school. Later on, their son will take selfies with their daughters from their post-secondary.
  6. On the day that Meredith & Addison pass away happily in their sleep from old age, their children cherish all the photographs of their parent’s love for them, and also each other.




	14. Five stories things Meredith Grey tells her children about their mother, Addison Montgomery

**Five stories things Meredith Grey tells her children about their mother, Addison Montgomery**

1\. Meredith tells Zola that when she first met her mother, Addison had been wearing a black coat with white pearls and that it was the most stylish outfit she'd ever seen (she of course then gets requests for Addison to create a similar outfit for her to wear to a concert).

2\. Meredith tells Bailey that Addison had always been honest with her, even when it was hard (it was a good lesson for Bailey when he was having trouble at school).

3\. Meredith tells Ellis that Addison used to squabble with her siblings when she was younger too, but that she always loved and cared for them, in the end, (It helps for a little while to keep the peace between all of them).

4\. Meredith tells Henry that his mother loves to sing to her at night, and so she starts singing to him also (sometimes when she and Addison are both home at the same time, they choose to sing a duet together).

5\. Meredith tells all their kids one day that they're going to go to the beach while their mother prepares a surprise dinner for them (they're a bit disappointed because they all love Addison to pieces, but they enjoy their day in the water anyway).

6\. Addison announces early into the evening that their adoption went through, and that they're all going to have another sibling sometime soon (it took all of Meredith's willpower not to spoil the surprise earlier, but for the look on Addison's face when she tells them the good news it was absolutely, totally, worth it).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for any comments or reviews. Looking foreword to hearing from you all ! And thanks again to lone_lilly for the inspiration


End file.
